


Playing With Fire

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Heavy flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord, but emotional hurt, harsh words, jealous idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Qui-Gon seems to have rejected Obi-Wan after two years of loving each other. Hurt and bewildered, Obi-Wan flirts with some attractive people in a bid to make himself feel better and perhaps punish Qui-Gon for his seemingly cruel behavior. But things are not what they seem and a confrontation between them reveals that most dangerous of emotions: jealousy.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> One of the discussions on the Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Discord channel was how would the two of them incite jealous reactions in the other. How would they react in a fit of jealousy? I let the idea fester a bit and it manifested in this. Unbetaed but with many thanks to the Discord gang! Kudos are great, comments are better. Support your fan fiction author by showing your appreciation. Without us, you’d probably be more bored than you are now. LOL!

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he was pushing it but he couldn’t seem to help himself. It was less the extreme attractiveness of the couple blatantly flirting and hinting at a threesome in front of him and more the tension between himself and his master this entire Sith-forsaken mission. He wanted a reaction out of the older man, no matter what it was. The serene Jedi Master façade was starting to get on Obi-Wan’s last nerve.

Yes, yes, Jedi were supposed to be serene, unruffled, and stoic. At least that’s what the galaxy outside the Jedi Temple thought. It was an idea encouraged by generation after generation of Jedi for who knew how long. It was a lie, though, a flat-out lie. Jedi had emotions, felt as deeply as anyone else, and those feelings could be hurt, manipulated, and acted rashly upon. Pretty much like what Obi-Wan was doing now.

The woman was beautiful, Obi-Wan admitted, as was her husband. Rex Larn Drilt and Rexas Tura Drilt were high aristocracy on the planet Isla. From his study of the planet’s class structure Obi-Wan knew that Rex and Rexas were aristocracy closely related to the royal throne. They were philanthropists, however, living modestly despite fantastic wealth and organizing poor relief throughout Isla’s system.

The near-royal couple were beautiful in the way of all Islans: tall, graceful humans, wide eyes of jewel-tone hue and skin pale as moonglow. Rex Larn had hair black as night while Rexas Tura’s hair was dyed almost a purplish-red from a traditional plant dye. They were dressed for the occasion in fine garb that showed off their lithe and athletic forms. There was nothing about them that was unappealing to Obi-Wan.

And his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, knew it.

Rexas Tura slipped a hand into the crook of Obi-Wan’s elbow and smiled almost coquettishly at him. “Your master and yourself honor our planet by your visit and skills, Padawan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan gave his most charming smile. “The Jedi live to serve, Rexas Tura,” he told her warmly.

Her eyes flashed, picking up the double-entendre as he’d intended. “It’s rare we have a need for the Jedi. I’ve never met one until the two of you visited.”

Obi-Wan looked at Rex Larn, whose eyes were idly skimming down Obi-Wan’s body. It wasn’t a lecherous look, more casual and appreciative. He turned his attention back to the Rexas and replied playfully, “Do we live up to expectations?”

Her smile broadened and she caressed his cheek. “That has yet to be determined.” Husband and wife traded a speaking glance and she turned back to Obi-Wan and purred in a low tone, “But if you’d care to meet in private for further discussion about your performance, we wouldn’t find it a hardship.”

He bestowed upon them both what he knew had to be a predatory smile. Rebellion was burning hot in his blood, recklessness that was rare for him churning in his gut. He’d been out of sorts since before they left Coruscant for this easy mission of overseeing fair elections.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been lovers for about two years now, since Obi-Wan was twenty-one. The apprentice still wasn’t exactly sure what lit the smoldering spark between them but it was explosive once fanned. They’d kept their physical relationship entirely private. No hint of it was to show outside private domains. It would risk Obi-Wan’s knighting and that was one thing Qui-Gon would never allow.

Obi-Wan respected that, understood it completely. He wanted his cake and to eat it too. But a week before the mission Qui-Gon had turned cold. While they had slept together in Qui-Gon’s big bed, they slept as if strangers. Qui-Gon either came to bed long after Obi-Wan or before Obi-Wan and ignored his apprentice altogether.

At first Obi-Wan had been mystified. He cornered Bant, whom he loved dearly but knew was an invertible gossip, to ask if she’d heard anything about he and Qui-Gon. She had been confused but honest when she said no one was saying anything about the Jinn/Kenobi apprenticeship. So he’d meditated, wondering if there was some warning in the Force that Qui-Gon was heeding. Obi-Wan came up empty. When he thought deeply of their relationship, the Force was gentle, reassuring, calm.

Two nights before they left for Isla, Obi-Wan tried seduction. A sumptuous meal, hot bath with Qui-Gon’s favorite bath oils, his master’s favorite wine chilling by the bed, a new bottle of lube ready for use.

And had been rebuffed, cruelly, brutally.

“How dare you?” Qui-Gon had thundered when he entered the bedroom and seen the setup. The taller man turned on his young apprentice in a genuine fury. Obi-Wan had actually backed up a step. “You forget your place, Padawan!”

Obi-Wan had then lost his own temper. “Once I thought that was at your side,” he’d shouted back. “Watching your back and loving you as you said you wanted me to. Am I not good enough for you anymore? Have you found someone more appealing? You’ve grown bored with me so now we’re done?” The last, to his shame, had been spoken in a near, frightened whisper. Unable to stand looking at the man he so desperately loved, Obi-Wan had fled to his own, once-unused bedroom. There he slept, alone, for the next two nights, wondering what had happened, had he done something, why didn’t Qui-Gon love him anymore, and was their collaboration on all levels over.

Obi-Wan wanted to hurt Qui-Gon as he’d been hurt. Deep down he felt a bit of shame that he was using this couple for revenge but reasoned to himself that they were willing to participate in pleasurable activities with no strings attached. There was no rule that said Jedi had to be celibate, as long as they were discreet. He was an adult now and could engage in whatever romantic liaisons he desired as long as it didn’t interfere with the mission.

Rex Larn and Rexas Tura continued to flirt and sound out his acceptance of their not-so-subtle proposal. Obi-Wan flirted back, giving little touches, smiles and body language queues that indicated he was interested in whatever they wanted to do. He wasn’t inexperienced, even before Qui-Gon, though Qui-Gon had definitely opened his eyes to things he’d never done or thought of doing before.

After a few more minutes, Rex Larn casually checked the time piece on his wrist and said casually, “It grows late. We should return to our rooms. Do you wish to join us, Obi-Wan?” It was the first time Rex Larn had used his first name and a thrill raced down Obi-Wan’s spine.

“If you don’t mind the company,” he replied graciously.

“Never,” Rexas Tura said firmly, linking her arm with his. The threesome headed for the exit of the grand ballroom where the celebration gala of the newly elected Prime Minister was ongoing.

Something niggled at Obi-Wan as he walked with the handsome couple. It took him a few steps to realize Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight. He tentatively, for the first time in over two weeks, plucked the bond between them to get a gauge of where his master was…and his mood.

His own shields were tightly in place but to his surprise, Qui-Gon’s were not. And Qui-Gon was seething with rage. As Obi-Wan walked, his green-blue eyes scanned the assembly. Normally an anomaly, here on Isla, Qui-Gon was actually just an average height. Finding his master because the man towered over so many wouldn’t work here. Obi-Wan concentrated, sweeping the room with the Force, and found Qui-Gon’s signature by the door right in front of him.

His heart sank. Qui-Gon was angry. Had been for some time. While the master had no right to restrict his apprentice’s sexual liaisons if they were within reason, Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon was going to pull rank. If Obi-Wan challenged him, Qui-Gon was liable to make a scene. An embarrassing one.

Sure enough, his master stepped from a small conversation circle, with a smile that seemed pleasant but Obi-Wan saw didn’t reach his eyes. “Ah, there you are, Padawan. We must leave early in the morning back to Coruscant. We should return to our quarters.”

The Rex and Rexas hesitated and looked at Obi-Wan, both of their jewel-green eyes questioning. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, though he didn’t know what he was going to say, when Qui-Gon interrupted.

“Now.” It was a tone that brooked no denial or argument. It was the “Master’s tone” that meant Qui-Gon wasn’t kidding or in the mood to be lenient or indulgent. It was the tone that every apprentice knew well and obeyed without question.

With visible regret, Obi-Wan turned to Rex Larn and Rexas Tura and gave them a deep bow. “My apologies, my friends. I was unaware of our early schedule. It was a pleasure to meet you both and speak so candidly with you. Perhaps sometime in the future we can discuss if Jedi meet to your expectations of us.”

The two aristocrats gave in regally, disappointed that the more enjoyable evening had been thwarted but philosophical about it. They smiled in acquiescence, thanked Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon for their assistance on Isla and bid them farewell and safe travels. They left Obi-Wan with a Jedi master who was anything but calm, despite his outward demeanor.

Silently the two Jedi trekked to their assigned quarters within the centuries-old royal palace. Obi-Wan paced with Qui-Gon as he should, at Qui-Gon’s right shoulder, three steps behind. He sensed any misstep out of line would make whatever had Qui-Gon in a twist much worse. So he presented the perfect padawan façade upstairs and down corridors until their chambers were reached.

Qui-Gon stepped through in front of him and Obi-Wan hesitated, readying himself, he hoped, for whatever hurtful things might come out of Qui-Gon’s mouth once they were in private. Shoulders squared, he stepped inside and gently shut the door closed behind him.

As he turned around, he was shoved, hard, against the door, Qui-Gon’s tall, broad body crowding him against it. Qui-Gon’s huge hand, blunt fingered and calloused palm, encased around his head, tangling in his braid hanging behind his right ear and jerking Obi-Wan’s face upwards. Qui-Gon’s mouth, lips unyielding, slammed down on his, hungry and near frantic. Qui-Gon’s other hand was worming its way into Obi-Wan’s tunics, quickly getting through the layers and pinching his left nipple.

Obi-Wan gasped at the near painful pleasure of Qui-Gon’s rough handling. He almost let desire swamp him; it was churning in his gut and swirling like a kaleidoscope in the Force. He got hold of himself, however, and, with a shove enhanced by the Force, pushed Qui-Gon away.

Master and apprentice stood staring at each other for a long, charged moment.

“What the hell are you doing?” Obi-Wan rasped.

“I should have thought that was obvious,” Qui-Gon almost snapped. His master’s aggrieved tone, as if Obi-Wan had done something wrong, snapped the apprentice’s last nerve.

“You fucking bastard!” he all but shouted. “You don’t want me, but you’ll be damned if anyone else will have me?”

“You forget yourself-“ Qui-Gon began but Obi-Wan slashed an imperious hand in the air that forced Qui-Gon to stop.

“You have no right to me,” he said flatly, staring into the beloved blue eyes of a man he thought loved him. “You made it perfectly clear before we left for this mission that my advances, my emotions, and my body were no longer of any interest to you anymore. I’m an adult. I am no longer under your guardianship. I am now only your student, not your ward. You. Have. No. Right.” Obi-Wan stepped forward and at the last four words, poked Qui-Gon forcefully in the chest, causing the older man to back up.

“You promised me forever!” Qui-Gon ground out.

“And you told me I overstepped myself when I tried to seduce you after a week of being ignored!” Obi-Wan snapped back. “We’re done. We’re through. You are my teacher, nothing more! Get over yourself, Jinn!” He shucked his outer robe in a vicious manner and slung it carelessly in the direction of a sofa. It missed, falling to the ground with a swish. Obi-Wan stalked past his master and former lover, heading for his assigned bedroom.

Qui-Gon caught his arm as he stormed by. “We’re not done,” he growled.

Obi-Wan, hurt, angry, afraid and confused, leveled his best “don’t fuck with me” look at his master. “Yes. We are.” He tried to jerk his arm out of Qui-Gon’s grasp but Qui-Gon tightened his hold almost painfully.

“We’re done when I say we’re done.” Qui-Gon all but slung Obi-Wan at the chairs and sofa in the main common room of their chambers.

“Is this why Xanatos turned to the Dark Side?” Obi-Wan raged, wild emotions taking control of his brain and his mouth. “He didn’t please you enough either, you rejected him and that was his revenge?”

Qui-Gon went pale, his blue eyes an icy blaze of blue. “You insolent whelp,” Qui-Gon said in a low tone. “You selfish, self-centered brat.”

“Me?” Obi-Wan spat. “I gave you _everything_. I even jeopardized my knighthood to be with you and _I’m_ selfish and self-centered? I was the first one who said ‘I love you’. It took your three weeks after that to return in kind! Then one day I’m not good enough to even brush against in the hallway, lest I contaminate you!”

Qui-Gon blinked, rage fading to confusion. “What are you talking about? _You_ left _me_!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Obi-Wan demanded.

Whatever fight Qui-Gon had left seemed to just leech out of him, his posture deflating like a balloon. He staggered over to a chair and sat heavily in it, hunched over, hands buried in his long hair, the picture of defeat.

“I heard them,” he said brokenly. “Bragging about you. The pleasure you brought them. How they couldn’t wait to be with you again.”

Obi-Wan’s own anger turned to confusion. “Who?”

Qui-Gon’s body shuddered as he took a loud, deep breath. “Knight Hoby and Senior Padawan Jaral.”

Obi-Wan wracked his brain and came up empty. “I have no idea who they are.”

Qui-Gon lifted his head and Obi-Wan was horrified to see tears tracking down the leonine features. Fear warred with hope in Qui-Gon’s deep ocean blue eyes. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” he all but whispered brokenly. “But I heard your name and stopped to see if it was gossip about us. They said, they said things about you only someone intimate with you would know.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened and closed like a caught fish. His mind raced, thought after thought brought to the fore and discarded just as quickly. “Qui-Gon, I don’t know them. I’ve never heard of them. I swear it.”

He could tell Qui-Gon wanted to believe him but the insecurity that Obi-Wan never dreamed Qui-Gon would have seemed to have sunken in deep claws. “They talked about the mole on your tailbone and how you squeak when your breath is taken away. They said that your hair is soft as a kottr kitten’s fur. How would they know that unless…” His voice trailed off in dejection.

Obi-Wan paced to Qui-Gon and squatted down until they were of closer height. Obi-Wan looked his master right in the eyes and said firmly, “I don’t know who they are. I have had no other but you since our liaison began. I swear it, I swear it.”

Qui-Gon crumpled right into Obi-Wan’s arms, off-balancing him and sending them crashing to the floor. Obi-Wan oofed at Qui-Gon’s heavier body landing on his but wrapped his arms around his master as the man shuddered his apologies, begging Obi-Wan’s forgiveness for doubting him. Obi-Wan cradled the great, shaggy head in his hands and peppered kisses everywhere he could reach.

Qui-Gon had been jealous. Qui-Gon had been hurt thinking Obi-Wan had other lovers and not told him. Reacting in age-old fashion, the older man lashed out to hurt first, to push away in a bid to hopefully lessen the pain of rejection. ‘Gods,’ Obi-Wan thought, ‘he did it because he’d been hurt terribly before.’ Obi-Wan tamped down the outrage that realization brought. Never, in a million years, would he have thought his indomitable master so insecure in matters of the heart.

They lay like that for some time. Qui-Gon eventually quieted down and his breathing evened out enough that Obi-Wan thought perhaps he’d cried himself to sleep. Then Qui-Gon moved in Obi-Wan’s embrace, propping himself up on strong arms and looking down into Obi-Wan’s face.

“I am sorry, Obi-Wan,” he said hoarsely.

Obi-Wan encased Qui-Gon’s face with his hands. “No. I understand. I don’t understand why they were talking about me so intimately. I’m sorry that whoever hurt you in the past so cruelly made you so susceptible to doubts about me. Let’s get up and go to bed.” Qui-Gon opened his mouth to say something but Obi-Wan put a finger against his lips in a shushing gesture. “I just want to hold and be held. No sex. I want to hear your heart beat in time with mine. I want your warmth and love. I just want us to be for tonight.”

Qui-Gon tried to look away as if ashamed but Obi-Wan held tight to his head. Finally, Qui-Gon nodded and levered himself up. He gave Obi-Wan a hand up but didn’t let go, pulling Obi-Wan to the bedroom Qui-Gon occupied the whole miserable mission.

They undressed silently but their eyes never strayed from the other. Never once in his life had Obi-Wan felt so self-conscious, even the first time he’d ever had sex. This new understanding between them seemed to have reset the clocks on their relationship. Qui-Gon was beneath the fine fabric covers before Obi-Wan finished undressing. When Obi-Wan glanced over, there was an amusing tinge of embarrassment on Qui-Gon’s cheeks, just above the beard.

Obi-Wan, once nude, folded their clothes into two neat piles and then climbed in next to Qui-Gon. They lay there like two virgins on their wedding night before Obi-Wan saw the humor in the situation and gave a snort of laughter.

“What?” Qui-Gon asked.

“You’d think we’d never had sex before.”

Qui-Gon gave a reluctant smile. “It is silly,” he agreed.

Obi-Wan lay down and turned on his side to face Qui-Gon. “Come,” he invited, “I need your arms around me. I need to drag my foot down your leg like you like me to do.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes darkened, the pupil enlarging just a bit with arousal. He did as he was bid, pulling Obi-Wan tight to him and all but shoving Obi-Wan’s head down on his shoulder as a pillow. Obi-Wan held his breath a moment, sensing that Qui-Gon was still tense. Then, Qui-Gon’s free hand reached over and grasped his braid, pulling it free of constraint and running his fingers up and down it playfully.

Qui-Gon’s beard brushed his hair as the older man kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Please have some patience with this old man.”

Obi-Wan smiled and snuggled in, toying with crisp chest hair idly. “If you’ll have patience with a young, brash man who may flirt with others but only wants to go to bed with you.”

“As long as its harmless flirting,” Qui-Gon rumbled sleepily, his tumultuous spent emotions sending him into slumber.

“Always harmless,” Obi-Wan promised, yawning himself.

Soon they were asleep in each other’s arms, where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon on this is the Temple has communal showers. Obi-Wan has been oblivious to some...recreational ogling? So that's how these two Jedi know intimate things about his body and merely fantasized/guessed the rest. However, Obi-Wan, when he and Qui-Gon return to the Temple, makes a point of looking these two up and giving them a dressing down of their lives. LOL!


End file.
